Shrek
Shrek is the titular protagonist of the franchise of the same name. Relatives *'Family:' **Unnamed father **Unnamed mother *'Spouse:' **Princess Fiona (wife) *'Children:' **Fergus (son) **Felicia (daughter) **Fergel (son) *'Relatives:' **Donkey (burro/best friend) **King Harold (father-in-law) **Queen Lillian (mother-in-law) Personality Coming soon! Description Shrek is a large, fat, green, physically intimidating ogre. However, his background is something of a mystery. In the musical, it is revealed that on his seventh birthday, Shrek was sent away by his parents because it was an ogre tradition. He is seen traveling alone, either being screamed at or teased by passers-by. The only time he receives a pleasant greeting is a wave from a young Fiona, who is promptly led away by her parents. After scaring away an angry mob, he arrives at his swamp, enters an outhouse and literally breaks out as the adult Shrek. Though surly, misanthropic, and venomously cranky, Shrek is peaceful and doesn't care to hurt anyone, but he just wants to live his life in solitude and be left alone. Shrek is befriended by a donkey named Donkey. It's notable that when Shrek's first seen, he's successfully scaring off villagers by roaring at them, but it later becomes obvious that they were only attacking him because he's an ogre, not because he did anything particularly wrong. In the first Shrek movie, during a conversation with Donkey, he laments that he is constantly judged by the outside world the minute people meet him, and is thus better off alone ("I'm not the one with the problem, Donkey; it's the world that seems to have a problem with me. People take one good look at me and go 'Aah! Help! Run! A big stupid ugly ogre!' They judge me before they even know me. That's why I'm better off alone!"). This implies that he became a recluse after trying and failing to find acceptance among others. Another factor causing lack of acceptance can be found in Shrek the Third, it's revealed Shrek had a father who tried to eat him as Shrek stated, "I guess I should have seen it coming. He used to bathe me in barbecue sauce and put me to bed with an apple in my mouth". Artie thought he been jesting. Shrek lives in an Ogre Swamp, which is green and murky, like any other swamp. The swamp contains small and big ponds of muddy water and it also has geysers that squirt out mud. The swamp contains the living quarters of Shrek which consists of an outhouse and Shrek's house. The swamp is also a home to different kinds of species including the swamp slug that Shrek uses for his toothpaste. This basically beginning portrays Shrek as a real grubby beast. When he finds squatters where he lives, he agrees to the rescue of Princess Fiona to evict all the squatters. However, during the course of the mission, Shrek falls deeply in love with Fiona. Since he's an ogre, Shrek has a considerable amount of physical strength, being able to break wood, and metal constructs, get in physical combat with a number of armored humans and usually winning, unintentionally destroying a wooden vessel with a bottle of wine, and even lifting or turning objects that are too heavy for a normal human being, such as a gigantic vat of magic potion against the maximum security of the Fairy Godmother in Shrek 2. In Shrek and the Swamp Gang Karaoke Dance Party, Shrek sings Just the Way You Are. In Far Far Away Idol, he sang "What I Like About You" by The Romantics with Fiona. Shrek has a little problem socializing due to the fact that people think he is a mean ugly ogre, even though his appearance is remarkably humanoid, with a few cosmetic exceptions. In being in the process Shrek is said to have sociophobia. However, from Shrek the Third onward, Shrek has become a well-liked celebrity, at least in Far Far Away. In the fourth movie, people managed to realize that Shrek isn't dangerous and lost their fear and prejudice over him, but to Shrek's dismay, they also come to regard him as a folk hero and visit him with even more frequency than before, disturbing him. But after the experiences of the movie, Shrek comes to appreciate his life more than ever. History Although Steven Spielberg had planned, when he bought the rights in 1991, Bill Murray to play Shrek, DreamWorks, when they bought the rights to the book 4 years later, in 1996 planned Chris Farley to voice Shrek. Chris had recorded 80 to 90% (or 95% according to Farley's brother Tom) of the dialogue for the character, but died in December 1997 before completing the project. This would result in development of the film being scrapped involving storyboards and six recording sessions, which cost $34 million alone. Shrek screenwriter Terry Rossio describes Chris' vocal performance as "the good hearted young ogre as being extraordinary". DreamWorks then re-cast the voice role to Mike Myers, who insisted on a complete script rewrite, to leave no traces of Farley's version of Shrek. After Myers had completed providing the voice for the character, after a February 2000 rough cut of the film, he asked to re-record all of his lines in a Scottish accent similar to the one his mother had used when she told him bedtime stories. Myers explained his decision, "There is a class struggle in Shrek between the fairy-tale kings and queens and the common people. I always thought that Shrek was raised working-class. And since Lord Farquaad (the villain) was played English, I thought of Scottish". After hearing the alternative, Katzenberg agreed to redo scenes in the film, saying, "It was so good we took $4m worth of animation out and did it again." Myers later reported: "I got a letter from Spielberg thanking me so much for caring about the character... And he said the Scottish accent had improved the movie." Some early sketches of 'Shrek's house were done in 1996 through 1997 using Photoshop, with the sketches showing Shrek first living in a garbage dump near a human village called Wart Creek. It was also thought one time that he lived with his parents and kept rotting fish in his bedroom. Art Director Douglas Rogers visited a magnolia plantation in Charleston, South Carolina for inspiration for Shrek's swamp. Shrek appears in the stage musical version of the 2001 film which debuted in 2008. The role was originated by Broadway actor Brian d'Arcy James, who earned a Tony nomination for it. The character has remained virtually unchanged in the musical, as does the plot. However, various minor details differ between the musical and the film. Other actors to play the role include Ben Crawford (Broadway), Eric Petersen (National Tour), Jacob Ming-Trent (Broadway understudy), Brian Gonzales (Broadway/National Tour understudy), David Foley, Jr. (National Tour understudy), and from 2011 - Nigel Lindsay (West End). On May 21, 2010, Shrek received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in Los Angeles. In video games, Shrek appeared as an unlockable player in Tony Hawk's Underground 2, and as a playable character in Madagascar Kartz. In few episodes of MAD, Shrek made appearances including the episode KoBee Movie/Law and Ogre. Similarities *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Stan Smith (American Dad) *Bender (Futurama) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) Trivia *Mike Myers wasn't originally meant to voice Shrek. *Chris Farley was meant to be Shrek, but sadly passed away. *Shrek appears as a character in YouTube videos created by SuperMarioLogan. *Shrek has become an Internet meme in which he appears in a series of videos call Shrek is Love Shrek is Life. Gallery Shrek & Fiona Beach Kiss 1.jpg S4013.jpg Shrek-Fiona.jpg Shrek4 family.jpg S3.jpg S4067.jpg Capture du 2013-10-23 17:51:38.jpg Capture du 2013-09-16 18:45:10.jpg Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Shrek Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Wrestlers Category:Singing Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Time-Travellers Category:Titular Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:The Hero Category:Mascots Category:Pacifists Category:Rescuers Category:MAD Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Male Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Icon Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Advocates Category:Protectors Category:Parents Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Good Darkness Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Aristocrats Category:Good Santa Category:Stock Characters Category:Revived Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Knights Category:Masked Heroes Category:Son of a Villain Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Giant Monsters Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Lover Protector Category:Love Rivals Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Famous Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart